In general, a computer system includes a storage apparatus that uses a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SDD), and the like as a storage device. Moreover, a computer system that includes the storage apparatus is accessed from a plurality of high-order apparatuses (for example, host computers) via a storage area network (SAN).
In general, a storage apparatus employs a high-reliability method relying on a redundant array of independent (or inexpensive) disks (RAID) technique so as to provide the storage apparatus with a storage area having failure resistance exceeding a single drive. However, with evolution of information-oriented society in recent years, the system availability (continuity of service) based on the RAID's failure resistance is sometime insufficient.
In contrast, a high-availability configuration can be achieved by a technique called remote-copy or remote-mirroring. Volumes synchronized with remote copies are stored in a plurality of different storage apparatuses so that applications are continuously processed while changing paths in the event of a failure in the storage apparatus.
Moreover, as a data migration technique that can be used for failure recovery, VM migration in which the operating environment of a virtual machine (VM) is succeeded between physical host computers, VM-based data migration in which a VM is migrated between storage areas, and volume migration in which data of VM or the like is migrated between volumes of a storage apparatus are known.
A technique of recovering a failure using a recovery method (plan) obtained by analyzing the causes of a failure in a computer system is known. PTL 2 discloses a technique of storing a general rule and a failure recovery method in association and selecting a recovery method based on an event that caused the failure.